The One
by Na-Taco
Summary: This is a sequel to The Project.Kouichi is Kouji's twin brother and develops feelings for Izumi who is dating Kouji!But it gets worse Izumi starts to have feelings for Kuicchi too!Im sure you know the couples in this story.Pleaz R&R!
1. Caught on the Couch

A/N:Hey peeps this is a sequel to The project which sucked cuz it was my first but i hope u like this one!  
  
***************************************************************************************************Chapter One:  
  
Caught on the Couch!  
  
Izumi was a junior (eleventh grade) now and was looking for the perfect outfit to wear on the first day of school while she had her radio on. Finally she picked out a jean mini skirt with a white t-shirt and a jean jacket to match.  
  
Izumi put some body spray on and some lip gloss on because she wanted to look good for school.Then she grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs to grab some breakfast.  
  
"Morning Mom, morning Dad."Izumi greeted her parents happily as she grabbed some toast.  
  
"Morning"Izumi's parents called back in unison.  
  
"Um dear aren't you going to eat anything else?"  
  
"Don't worry Mom I'll have a big lunch at school"called Izumi before she went out the door.  
  
Izumi got in her BMW and turned on the radio.She parked her car in one of the parking spaces and then saw a black comfortable parked near hers and that could only mean one thing,KOUJI! He had been her boyfriend for two years,now.  
  
"Kouji!"Izumi cried as she saw a boy with a bandana and blue hair step out of the car.  
  
"Izumi."He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Where have you been all summer?"she asked as she pulled away.  
  
"Oh,my whole family went to New York for a little vacation,then my parents met a couple of old time friends so they are staying there."Kouji said in one breath, but then coughed  
  
"Are you okay"asked Izumi laughing a little  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
"We better get going before we're late" Kouji said as he started to walk toward the entrance of the school.  
  
"Yeah"agreed Izumi as she caught up to Kouji.  
  
Izumi headed to her advisory which apparently Kouji wasn't in, but saw a boy who looked just like him!She decided to take a seat next to him.  
  
"Hello"said the blue haired boy"I'm Kouichi"  
  
"I'm Izumi"  
  
Then Mrs.Yamagata walked in quieting everyone down and passed out planners and textbooks.  
  
"Okay class I have stretchable book covers here so you don't have to go through all that trouble to buy them"said Mrs.Yamagata as she handed them each a pack of book covers.  
  
The whole class period was spent covering books.Kouji wasn't in any of her first 3 classes which got her a little upset.  
  
Lunch  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally it was lunch time and Izumi decided to take a seat at an empty table, but then was quickly joined by a a boy and a couple of his friends.  
  
"Ouch!Orimoto you look fine in that tiny skirt of yours."said the boy in the tan cap.  
  
"Back off Takuya."said a stern voice which happened to be Kouji.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the boyfriend.You know if I was here a year earlier Izumi would have been mine."said Takuya taking Izumi's chin in his hand,but she stepped on his foot making him yelp and let go.  
  
"If you touch me again you'll be so sorry."said Izumi glaring at him.  
  
Takuya just shrugged and walked out the door.Kouji sat next Izumi with a can of coke.  
  
"I hate Takuya."said Izumi while taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.  
  
"I remember last year when he always hit on you."said Kouji laughing a little.  
  
"That's not funny Kouji he was and still is a big pervert."said Izumi about to leave.  
  
"Hey, hey I didn't mean to make you mad."said Kouji sweat dropping and holding her wrist.  
  
"Good."said Izumi smiling and giving Kouji a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I got to go, but come over to my house after school because my parents aren't home and you know what that means."said Kouji winking.Izumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, bye."  
  
At Kouji's House  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Kouji and Izumi were sitting on the couch watching a movie with some popcorn.Then Kouji put the popcorn on the table and started to kiss Izumi.Kouji pushed Izumi a little making her lay back on the couch without taking his lips off hers.They were so distracted that they didn't hear the door open.Izumi moaned a little when Kouji pushed his tongue into her mouth.Then a figure walked into the room.  
  
"Ahem."said...KOUICCHI!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N:Okay this is my second story and sorry for the Takuya bashing i won't put him in the next chapter!!Please R&R!!! 


	2. Mixed Feelings

A/N:Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'll keep my promise and I won't have any Takuya or Junpei bashing!  
  
" means talking  
  
` means thinking  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Mixed Feelings  
  
Izumi pushed Kouji off of her and grabbed her coat,keys, and her purse.  
  
"Bye Kouji...Good-bye Kouicchi."said Izumi as she ran out the door.  
  
"Wait, Izumi!"cried Kouji as he tried to run after her,but she already got in her car and left.  
  
Kouji turned to Kouicchi and glared daggers at him. Kouicchi was a little frightened, but kept a straight face. Kouji ran up the stairs a slammed the door.Kouicchi just sighed and sat on the couch eating the leftover popcorn and watched the movie.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Izumi was racing home and thankfully she wasn't caught. She opened her door and ran to her room closing the door behind her. She was so embarrassed her cheeks were cherry red.  
  
`I can't believe we kissed right in front of Kouicchi!!`  
  
Izumi layed on her bed and touched her face which was hot from embarrassment.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Izumi was walking to her advisory when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"IZUMI!"cried Kouj running towards her  
  
Izumi couldn't face him, she didn't want to face him, so she ran into the girls bathroom which was thankfully empty.She leaned on the door while Kouji was banging on it.When he finally stopped Izumi listened and heard Kouji's footsteps fading away.She finally opened the door to see Kouicchi.  
  
"AHH"Izumi yelled suprised  
  
"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you,"he said"but I saw my brother banging on the door and he looked pretty upset."  
  
"Oh."said Izumi bowing her head a little  
  
"Um...if it's about me catching you to kissing"said Kouicchi"you shouldn't be upset."  
  
"I know, but I just ran out like that so I feel bad."said Izumi  
  
Kouicchi touched her shoulder and made Izumi smile then they walked to class together.Kouicchi shot glances at Izumi when she wasn't looking and Izumi shot glances at Kouicchi when he wasn't looking.  
  
`Why do I have this warm feeling about Kouicchi...WAIT I'm not falling for him, AM I?!`Izumi stopped in her tracks  
  
Kouicchi turned to her"Is something wrong?"he asked but Izumi just stood there  
  
"I-I,"Izumi started"I gotta go!"and with that Izumi ran out of the building to her car.  
  
"Izumi wait,what about school?!"cried Kouicchi but Izumi didn't care she turned on her engine when a black car got in front of hers and started to roll down the window.  
  
"Going somewhere?"said Kouji  
  
"Kouji"was all Izumi could say  
  
Kouji got out of his car and pulled her out of hers  
  
"I don't think your parents would be to happy about you missing school."said Kouji smiling warmly and wrapped his arm around Izumi's shoulder and Izumi layed her head on her boyfriends shoulder as they walked back into the school building.Izumi had already forgot about Kouicchi.Kouji walked Izumi to her classroom door.  
  
"I'm gonna ditch school just for today."said Kouji  
  
Izumi frowned"You'll get suspended"  
  
"My friend is gonna say I'm sick in bed."  
  
Izumi rolled her eyes and walked into her classroom.Kouji smiled and walked out of the school building.  
  
At Lunch..........  
  
Izumi sat with her friends with a bagel and some juice.  
  
"Look at that major hottie over there!"said Chloe"He looks exactly like Kouji and he would have been mine if I was here last year."Sounds familiar huh?Yup she is Tukuya's sister(I made her up)  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him then."said Lana,Leo's sister.  
  
"Maybe I will"and with that Chloe walked over to where Kouicchi was sitting and started to flirt with him  
  
Izumi walked up to them and sat on the other side of Kouicchi and said"Sorry about earlier'  
  
"It's alright"said Kouicchi  
  
"Hey Orimoto don't even taking him away Kouicchi is mine!"cried Chloe  
  
"Says who"Izumi cried back  
  
"Says me and don't you already have a boyfriend,Kouji?!"said Chloe  
  
And with that Izumi froze, she had forgotten all about him, but how could she?Oh my gosh she was falling in love with Kouicchi!  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N:Sry peeps pretty short and ad chapter!My apoligies to Kouji & Izumi fans! 


End file.
